Changed Past, Different Future
by LycoX
Summary: Zig Zag's efforts to help change a terrible event in the past leads to him returning to a different future.


**Changed Past,**

 **Different Future**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Red Handed Studios on the other hand owns all and I'm just playing in their sandbox. Also this takes place roughly 5 years after the 6th issue.**

* * *

Running as fast as he had to counter the effects of the winds that would have led to disastrous results for a lot of lives had left him more worn out then coming back to the past had done. But ran he had and prevented the loss of lives in the process as he had meant to do, and all while getting to wear his father's old suit. A suit that was a bit big for him but he definitely didn't let that stop him! Having gotten to work with a far less jaded Dynagirl and her team had been a real treat as well for the young African American Speedster. Though meeting his younger self and his mother was likely the real highlight for him since that event in his time had cost him his mother. However, the cutting effects of the winds while he ran against them had cut up his suit quite badly to the point that part of his mask had been cut off. Not to mention cutting into his skin as well, which only added to his weary state of being.

He honestly hadn't expected to find himself flung into a picture perfect looking area and likely would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't so darn tired. There were figures approaching him but Zig Zag just couldn't quite make them out thanks to his vision getting blurry and before he knew it, he was feeling the sensation of falling but never felt the sensation of hitting the ground as he blacked out in the process. Who caught our fair yellow/purple Speedster you ask? Why none other then the dynamic mother heroine herself, Dynagirl! Clad in her long time costume and looking beautiful as ever despite the passing of time. She looked to be in shock however as she honestly wasn't expecting to find him here since she and the rest of her then small team had long thought him to be dead after that event with Cane and his insane plans!

"Oh God, seeing you again and alive has made me so incredibly happy!" She exclaimed to herself happily. Yeah she had taken his younger self under her wing and essentially made him her protege and split up the mentorship between herself and Dervish, but it just hadn't ever quite felt the same since that version of him hadn't gone through what the other had.

But just cause it wasn't all the same didn't mean she didn't enjoy mentoring the kid, as she definitely had a great time in doing so. Heck, the kid had been instrumental in getting her and Waypoint together when he pointed out in his own little way that she must be blinder then a bat to the other woman's feelings. Something that had left both women a bit embarrassed but later on very thankful as time went on. Dynagirl's son Daniel, who preferred to call himself Multi, and the young Zig Zag had even become quite the dynamic duo in their own right too. Even making grown bad ass villains come so far to the point of frustration that they couldn't help but start to cry from what the two put them through!

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she carefully picked up her team's long missing Speedster and flew him back to NasTech's main base of operations. As the kid obviously was in need of some medical assistance!

 **Three Hours Later**

Ronny awoke with a groan and had to close his eyes due to the brightness of the room. "Ugh… Am I in Heaven?" He asked groggily as he also made to shield his eyes as he tried to open them again.

A feminine chuckle answered him that made the Speedster a bit confused as he wasn't entirely sure an Angel would laugh at him over a question like that. But hey, who knew with Angels right? Moving his head to where he heard the laughter come from, he got himself a good look at the source of the laughter and saw one heck of a hot blonde. "Whoa, I think I really did go to Heaven." He muttered aloud, earning a laugh from the woman.

"Not this time, but thanks for the flattery!" She responded amused and he groaned from embarrassment after realizing he had said that aloud.

"So…. If not Heaven… Then where?"

The woman smiled at him warmly. "You're here at NasTech, Or as I like to call it… DynaTech since I wound up taking over the place awhile back." And she had done so happily and with the full support of her team after they had all learned the full extent of what Claire and the old regime were up too. Things Dynagirl and her friends couldn't allow to keep going on.

Zig Zag's eyes widened in shock over what he'd just heard as NasTech had been a fairly bad place in his timeline and to hear that Dynagirl of all people took over it? Crazy is the word! He did wonder if she kept her promise to him. "And yes, before you ask, I did fulfill my promise to you. Little Zag and my son are quite the team too." She told him with a little chuckle and that warmth emitting smile still present.

Hearing that made the mis-placed Speedster very happy, though he wondered how things would work with two of him running around. But since nothing bad happened when he was around his younger self, he figured it would be okay. "Thanks ma'am, that truly means a lot to me." Ronny told her seriously.

She nodded at him. "It was the least I could do sweety. Now I bet you could use some more rest, and then after that we can talk about what to do next okay?"

"Yeah… Sounds good..." And with that, he fell back to sleep as his body still needed rest after all he'd been through.

Kerri smiled at him again, still feeling happy as ever that the young man was alive and not dead like she'd been thinking for years since that day with Cane. She wasn't quite sure how things were going to work out with two of him running about, but as with all things she and her 'family' went through, they'd deal as best as they could. Hearing the door opening, she turned her head and saw that her son and the younger Ronny were there in the entrance. Putting her finger to her lips to give the signal to keep quiet so as not to wake up the sleeping Speedster, they came in and stayed as quiet as they could. Marveling at the fact there was another Ronny in the room with them. "This is just weird man." Young Ronny muttered softly, getting a snort of agreement from Daniel.

The resident adult in the room didn't quite think so since she'd seen a lot weirder and done weirder. Like that time on the island with Amelia Earhart for example. But figured now wasn't the time for comparing weirder happenings. That could happen at a much later time after all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks! I'm only intending for this to be a one shot, but who knows? Perhaps I might come back to it one day. And big thanks to Cary Kelley for letting me play in his world! R and R!**


End file.
